The present invention relates to a new and distinct perennial variety of Lomandra hystrix, which has been given the variety denomination of ‘LMV200’. Its market class is that of an ornamental plant. ‘LMV200’ is intended for use in landscaping and as a decorative plant.
Parentage: In March 2005, seed from openly-pollinated Lomandra hystrix was sown at a commercial nursery operation in Limpinwood, NSW Australia. The resulting seedlings were potted and grown on as nursery stock. In November 2005 the variety now called ‘LMV200’ was selected from said seedlings for exhibiting leaf variegation whereas the parent plant and all other resulting progeny did not.
Asexual Reproduction: ‘LMV200’ was first propagated asexually by division in Limpinwood, NSW Australia and has since been propagated through 7 subsequent generations. The distinctive characteristics of the inventive ‘LMV200’ variety have proven to be stable from generation to generation; clones of the variety produced by asexual reproduction maintain the distinguishing characteristics of the original plant.